She Couldn't Forget
by Smurf2005
Summary: This is a sequel to A Wish and Sadness. It had been five years since Zelos was defeated. But, Sheena could never forget him.


A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf here with another new story. This turned out to be a sequel to my story _A Wish and Sadness. _I was at work one day and the first sentence kept running around my mind. I got sent home two hours early, and on my way home, I started to form a story around that sentence and this is what I wrote when I got home. This is a _Tales of Symphonia_ story that follows the Kratos story arc. So, if you talked to him in Flanoir and fought Zelos at the Tower of Salvation near the end of the game. There are no references to _Dawn of a New World_. I was a little disappointed with that game. Anyways, please read _A Wish and Sadness _first. They do fit together. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia. _Namco owns it. If I owned it, I would keep Kratos and Zelos all to myself. Then, I would keep Raven and Yuri from _Tales of Vesperia _and Jade and Guy from _Tales of the Abyss _all to myself, too. I would call it my "Tales of Harem" or something like that. Lol.

* * *

><p><span>She Couldn't Forget<span>

She couldn't forget him. She didn't think she ever could. She could live a million years and never forget the last time she saw him. The last time she saw him, he was laying in a puddle of his own blood, having died at the hands of her and her friends. She didn't want to fight him, and she knew the others felt the same way, but there was no way around it.

She glanced up from a letter she was reading and looked at his picture. How many years had passed since she had last heard his voice? It had been about five years. She had forgotten his voice, but there was no way she could forget his face. Her heart and conscience wouldn't allow her to forget. That picture was all she had left of him. She looked down at the table, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Sheena Fujibayshi held the tears in. She wasn't going to cry. Zelos wouldn't want her to. He would want her to smile and laugh and generally be happy. She wanted to be happy, but she wasn't sure she could without Zelos. Even though he was a pervert, Sheena always enjoyed spending time with him. She got to know him a little better when they started to travel together. That's when she was able to see a side of him she never knew. She never knew he hated his title of the Chosen of Regeneration. She never knew how much he actually cared for his little sister, Seles. Sheena liked that side of him better than his womanizing side.

She never did find out why he womanized so much. Maybe he was trying to fill a spot inside of him, or maybe it had something to do with his title. She would never know. She never got a chance to ask and find out. There were so many things that she wanted to ask him, and that chance had passed by her. But, as she thought back on the journey, she didn't know if she would have ever asked him those questions. She did spend a lot of time ignoring him.

As Sheena remembered that, she suddenly felt very ashamed. She felt bad for ignoring him. She knew she should have never done that. She should have known that life was fleeting. Her work as a ninja was testament to that. She closed her eyes tight, trying to keep from crying. She didn't want to cry over Zelos. She didn't want to make him sad. She was a fool to treat him so carelessly. And yet, he still loved her. She knew in her heart that he truly loved her, even though he never said anything to her about it. She knew that him saying that he loved her body was just to cover up his real feelings. It took her far too long to realize that. But, if she knew his true feelings, would she still have fought him? Or would she have tried to stop the fight? Perhaps the fight was inevitable. Perhaps there was no way to stop the fight. She sighed and laid her head on the table, looking at his picture.

"Zelos, you are a fool," Sheena said out loud. "Why did you have to fight against us?"

Sheena stood and walked outside. She looked around at her village. It was bustling once again and it was bigger. She knew Zelos would be happy to hear that she was making an excellent Chief and she knew he would be happy to see how big her village was. She walked through the village, not even realizing that people were saying hi to her. On the outskirts, she stopped and looked out over the new world. The world that she had helped create.

"I wish you were here, Zelos," she whispered.

She sat down and watched as the sun started to sink. As she watched the sunset, a realization came over her. All these years she had loved him and didn't even realize it.

"Sheena," she said to herself, "you are such an idiot!"

She brought her palm to her forehead and placed it there. She couldn't believe that she didn't see it. She now knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved. She found that it seemed much harder now that she realized way too late. If she had noticed, they may have had years to be together. They would have been able to see the new world together. She closed her eyes again, even tighter, trying to hold back the wave of tears trying to escape. But, Sheena could no longer hold the tears back. They broke free from the flesh dam. As they ran down her cheeks, she made no attempt to wipe them away. She cried for Zelos, she cried for herself and she cried for the love that was lost.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you think? I do hope you liked it. This was pretty easy to write and had it done within an hour. I was surprised by that. Please read and review. As always constructive criticism is welcome but, flames are not. And merry Christmas and happy new year! See you all next year!


End file.
